Knights Templar
Knights Templar is a maroon team alliance founded on February 1, 2017. It was one of three splinter alliances to come from Terminus Est (alongside Western Union and Cobra Kai Dojo). Knights Templar had been in the planning since early November of 2016 when Odin messaged Thalmor about the idea (originally, KT was to be an alt-right alliance, but this changed as circumstances evolved). The alliance was founded on February 1st, right in the middle of the SK-TEst War. In exchange for peace, KT members agreed to leave TEst and go to Pantheon's applicants. Upon being founded, Knights Templar gradually grew to over 100 active members by May 5th. During that time, it remained neutral during The Trail of Tiers. KT's lower tier did experience some combat during the Animal Control Crusade, however. Thalmor resigned as Grand Master on November 17, 2017, handing down the title to Theodosius (formerly known as Apollo). This was the first time in KT's history that the head leadership position had changed. Alliance Government The Knights Templar Government is made up of the Grand Master, the Templar Council and Templar Officers, where it further divides into departments - FA, IA, Econ and Milcom. Departments and their heads are as follows: Grand Chancellor - Foreign Affairs Grand Almoner - Economics Grand Senechal - Internal Affairs Grand Marshal - Military Command Every department head has up to 2 deputies serving as Templar Officers, helping him run the department. Esquire Templar Esquire Templar (ET) exists as an extension alliance of the Knights Templar. It is an alliance which is used for training new members who wish to join KT. Headmaster of Esquire Templar is tasked with running ET. This position is de facto a part of government of Knights Templar. Although it does not necessarily have a specified department jurisdiction, it works closely with KT's Economics and Internal Affairs. Official Description Esquire Templar is an extension of the Knights Templar. It serves as a training and recruitment alliance. An attack on ET is the same as attacking a member of KT. Feel free to attack us anyways, though. The members of both alliances could use the experience in wrecking you. Although there are special exceptions, membership in Knights Templar can only be obtained through months of training and learning here in Esquire Templar. The process is rough. Members must endure exercises, must do a lot of reading, and are expected to remain very active. However, those who pass are allowed to enter the elite halls of the Knights Templar, and will be some of the top players in the game (compared to many others of the same in-game age, at least). If you believe you are a good enough player to skip training and join KT directly, then private message Theodosius or Arigos over Discord. Conflicts * Animal Control Crusade * Oblivion-Zeon War * Kastor's Karma War Announcements * Declaration of Existence * Thalmor's Resignation Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: 3WHBnmG.png temp10.gif y0FIjn8.png Deus_Vult.gif zhiLvxTPYY.gif Y8MDPbcU.png 2TNPI3Z.png KT2.png iSEbTO5.png ad_compressed.gif Related Links * Discord Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Alliances based on Knights Category:Alliance based on Crusades